Wallace and Gromit : Return of the Were-Rabbit
by pshattuck
Summary: A/N :this was a small babble story i came up with years ago.) After Wallace inheriting custody of his 13 year old niece Scarlet and her dog e two already don't see eye to eye, and the Were-Rabbit returns almost a year later and victor had retured to hunt down wallace.Will Gromit find a way to help Scarlet over look her uncles differences before It's to late for her to? r/r
1. Prologe

Prologue : Cab ride to a small town.

England, many know it for the large clock Big Ben, or the large Ferris wheel the London eye. However the story begins, with a cab heading into a small town. In the back of the cab behind the two large suit cases was the 13 year old girl named Scarlet, her brown hair shining in the sun that shown into the cab window.

"You know, I normally don't allow dog's into me cab." the driver said to her breaking the long silence. Scarlet looked down at her lap to look at her brown and black spotted puppy named Comet, that was her friend for 4 years now.

"I know, but thank you for letting me bring him in your cab" Scarlet said scratching her little dog's ear making him twitch his back leg.

The driver took a good look at the girl in the back of his cab.

"You know" he started "the bloke you're going to meet ; is he really family, I mean not to be rude lass but he wears the same vest as you. You kind of look like him if he was a lass"

Scarlet looked down at her green sweeter vest that she wore over her white dress shirt. and slightly smirked at what the driver told her.

"My mother always said that to me before she died" she told the driver "I never really met her brother Wallace, I really hope he's nice as she said he was?"

The driver was silent for a long while as they passed a large banner that said 'Giant Veg Competition at Grand Old amusement park in 3 weeks.

"Seems like you're going be here when all hell will be breaking lose ey" the driver stated. Scarlet looked at him.

"Yeah, my mother told me about the competition when she was a kid how her and Wallace would experiment with plants every year to try to win that thing. As well as all the adults would argue and compete with one another like children" She said

"So how did she die if you don't mind me asking lass" the driver told her a little insecure of asking the question.

"If you must know, she died of cancer a few weeks ago, her illness got worse after my father past last year" Scarlet could felt a tear roll down her face as Comet stood on his back legs and wiped the tear from her face.

Scarlet smiled at her friend, as the cab slowly stopped in front of a house.

"Well lass here we are West Wallaby Street, now remember if you ever should need a ride just give me a ring." The driver said, scarlet reached into her pocket for her remaining money she had to give to the cab driver. "Keep it lass, you seemed to have been throw a rough time as it is the least is to give this ride on the house"

"Thank you sir" Scarlet said as she placed her money back and grabbed her stuff letting Comet hoped out of the cab first.

"Call me Dave miss Dave Hue" He told her driving away.

"Well comet, are you ready to meet uncle Wallace?" she asked the pup.

Comet nodded and walked to the door with Scarlet, both of them curious on how their new life would be like.

**Well as shocking as it seems this story that I will be working on is an idea of a sequel for the Wallace and Gromit film curse of the were rabbit, I know this is not Creepypasta based of any kind, but I really hope you all will give this a chance and take a read. I really hope that you will review it, however please don't leave me reviews about the Oc's being Mary Sue's. Also I already know my grammar is bad, so please don't remind me. But anyway please let me know what you think and also give my other stories a read and review if you like. **


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1: introduction

Gromit was the first to hear the doorbell rang from his chair the white and brown dog got up and headed to awnser.

"Wait a moment lad!" Gromit turned to Wallace who ran up from down stairs covered in oil and wires. "I think it's best if I answered it, after all this is my sisters daughter"

Gromit Simply backed away from the door to allow his friend do what he wished, Wallace opened the door to revel the girl with brown hair, white shirt under a green vest, along with a brown shirt. This girl was almost a splitting image of himself, well back when he had hair. the man looked down at the small brown and black puppy that was standing on his back legs like Gromit dose.

"Hello, are you my uncle?" the girl asked him.

"Yes lass I'm your uncle Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit" Wallace told her having his dog introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scarlet and this s my dog Comet" The little puppy walked up to Wallace and Gromit and shook their hands.

"Well what a nice little pooch you got there Scarlet" Wallace told her

"Thank you I trained him myself, however if you don't mind I really would like to head up to the room to unpack." she told her uncle lifting her suit cases up a little to make a point.

"Certainly lass I will show you to your room" As Scarlet entered the house she looked to see a bunch of Pictures of people with light bulbs in replace of there eyes.

"Um what's with all the creepy photos all over uncle" Scarlet asked Looking at her uncle's dog rolling his eye as if telling her "It's best not to ask"

"Well Scarlet Gromit and me work as a pest control business during the fall for the competition, my inventions will tell use when there's a pest in a garden anywhere in town, as well as telling use which resident it is by the pictures you see here on the wall" Wallace looked at his niece hoping she would be impressed by this.

"It's is creative uncle but, still kind of creepy" Scarlet told him walking up stairs.

On the second floor Wallace lead Scarlet to the final room down the hall.

"Here we are, I hope you dont mind it" Wallace told her opaning the door.

The room was a light blue with a bed, desk, as well as a small closet. Scarlet Walked inside it and looked around before placing her suit cases on the bed, and open them. the first one had all her outfits she had a few that were different but the rest were just like the one she was wearing now. However her second one had rolled up posters, a small tool belt, a few books and a framed photo of her mother, Wallace's noticed it and picked it up.

"Your mum was a really great person Scarlet, she was also the best sister an older brother could ask for" Wallace told her then his eyes looking at the tool belt. "Are you a builder lass"

Scarlet nodded "Yeah you could say i was an inventor like you, mother always said that I was like you" she said.

"Well from what it looks like, she might be right." Wallace added.

As he saw his niece unroll her first poster that said silent hill the man, or what looked like a tall man with a stitched up like cloth around his waist, and a huge metal like pyramid for his head. He unrolled one of her posters as well and this one had a band called three days grace on it. Scarlet soon grabbed her poster from him seeing he had a look on his face.

"Look uncle, I know I hardly know you but it seems like you don't favor my choice of movie genera or my music." Scarlet told him tacking the last poster up "but maybe we can talk more later I could really use the sleep i been on Cab rides for the past 5 hours"

"Oh right-O, well I'll down stairs if you need anything" Wallace said leaving the room and closing the door.

Scarlet laid down on the bed looking at the photo of her mother, as comet jumped on the bed and curled up next to her.

"Oh mom, I sure hope you were right about him and i being the same" she held the frame close to her chest "Otherwise I don't think this will work"

Downstairs Wallace looked at the old letters his sister wrote to him that she wrote him, along with the one she wrote to him about her illness, and giving him custody rights of her daughter.

"Oh Gromit, I sure hope that my sis was right about me and Scarlet" Wallace said aloud to him as they sat in their chairs in the living room. "Otherwise I don't think it would work"


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Blue suit / Brown boots

Two hours has passed when Scarlet woke up from her nap, She looked to see Comet stretching his paws in the air.

"Just woke up too Comet?" the pup nodded his head and jumped off the bed.

Comet walked to the door and jumped to open it, telling his friend to leave her room to have a look around the house.

"I suppose we could Comet" Scarlet told him getting up from the bed and walked to the open door. "After all this is our home now"

The two quickly looked around upstairs and down stairs, Wallace and Gromit were no were to be seen. Scarlet didn't seem to care at the moment as she saw a door opened in the hallway, as she walked over to it and saw that it lead to the basement.

"Want to take a look?" Scarlet looked at her dog that nodded back to her.

As the two walked down, Scarlet looked in amazement at what she saw. All around her were machines, the metal was shining in the dimly lit room. She looked at them in amazement, inventing things were her life and being around these contraptions just made her happy. Comet himself walked around the room in amazement until he saw a large machine, the pup tried to see the top of it but ended up falling backswords but continued to stare at it.

"What is that?" Scarlet asked herself looking at the huge glass dome that was covered in dust but could still see a small hand written label on the side. "Bun vac 6000?"

She looked above the dusty machine and saw a large hose on top of it, she followed it to a smaller device with broken glass and control panel. She was very curious about what was it meant for, why was it down here collecting dust and not being used. However Scarlet lost her train of thought when she looked at something red under a blue tarp; as she uncovered it she saw a red motor bike that was banged up, but the side car was in even in worse shape. This gave Scarlet a urge to see if she could fix it or maybe even rebuild into something awesome. However she soon heard a door open upstairs and ran to grab comet and headed for upstairs.

"Ah Scarlet there you are" She heard as she got to the first floor of the house, she tuned to See Wallace coming in from the back door. "How was your nap lass?"

"It was fine uncle" she told him looking at something wrapped in brown paper that Wallace had in his hands.

Gromit was giving her a look as if he was saying 'what were you doing down there?' as Scarlet realized that he was the one that opened the door she heard down in the basement, it had to be.

"Here" Wallace said to is niece handing her the package "Gromit and me ran to pick this up for you"

Scarlet smiled as to tell him thank you and started to open it. As soon as she torn the paper a pair of brown boots fell to the floor, as she finished unwrapping the paper it revealed a light blue work suit and a same colored cap to match.

"Um this is nice uncle" she started "but what is this for?"

"Well, Do to the competition being in a few weeks, were going to be very busy" Wallace started, picking up the hat and placing it on Scarlet's head. "We could use all the help we could get"

She thought about it for a moment; this was kind of strange to think about. But maybe this is what she could do to get to know Wallace a little more.

"Sounds like fun uncle thank you" she noticed that her uncle gave off a kind smile.

But the small uncle/ niece moment ended from the phone ringing, Wallace picked it up and answered.

"Anti-Pesto humane pest control how mite we be of assistance?" Wallace responded over the phone.

Scarlet noticed a grope of photos on the wall. Most of them were of her uncle and Gromit but a few of them were of kid version him and a little girl by a few small resemblance indicated that the little girl was her mother.

"I wonder why they stopped being so close to one another?" Scarlet thought to herself, her mind filling with possible questions for why her mother and uncle weren't. Did something bad happened? No if that was the case then he wouldn't have gotten custody of her. Maybe a fight? An accident with his inventions that her mom didn't like? Her thoughts were interrupted as Wallace entered the room.

"Lass, go get ready, were going to the amusement park." Scarlet looked at her uncle

"For what? " She asked

"Lady Tottington need us to take care of a few rabbits that found their way on the park grounds, this will be a great way for you to see how we do things in our line of work."

Scarlet nodded heading upstairs to change.

A/N : Hello. Sorry I haven't posted anything lately but here a chapter done. I'm still working on The night of Crystal lake the new chapter is still w.i.p. Now for this story i got a question about having Fluffles in this and she is in the story you'll haft to wait till next chapter to see her.


End file.
